Patent Literature 1 discloses a composite substrate which includes a ceramic wiring substrate and a heat dissipation substrate, and on which a heat generation element such as a transistor, a diode, a thyristor, and a high-speed and high-output integrated circuit element is mounted.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an electronic component module that is suitable for mounting an electronic component generating heat and a method of manufacturing the electronic component module.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a high heat dissipation substrate having heat conductivity in a substrate thickness direction.